Mods
Mods or modifications, not to be mistaken with Game Moderators, are special powers or abilities that is usually caused by wearable items and consumable items. Mods are only applied to the person holding the mod or using the item. Mods can be stacked or used together. Items that usually give mods or special ability to a player are the Wings, Growsabers and Lasers. Mod Types There are many mods. 'Higher Jump and Double Jump' Double Jump allows a player to jump two to three blocks higher than usual. Items that allow the double jump mod include the wings and jetpacks: # Devil Wings # Angel Wings # Vampire Cape # Ripper Wings # Crimson Wings # Fairy Wings # Bubble Wings # Parrot Wings # Golden Angel Wings # Crystal Cape # Soda Jetpack (High Jump mod) (slows you like parasol!) # Astronaut Pack (Only grants higher jumps) # Jetpack (Only grants higher jumps) # Legendary Wings (Looks bigger but doesn't give better jump than normal) # Autumn Wings # Phoenix Wings # Blazing Electro Wings # Diamond Wings # Rainbow Wings # Nightmare Devil Wings # Orbs of Elixir # Play wings # Cape of Shadows Recently Name-Changed 1. Birth Certificate Fists Of Fury Fists of Fury allows a player to punch another player stronger and further than usual. This mod does not affect the breakage of any block. Items that allow fists of fury include the sabers: # Flamesaber # Double Growsaber # Black Growsaber # Red Growsaber # Blue Growsaber # Green Growsaber # Caveman Club # Just One Boxing Glove # Legendbot-009 'Armed and Dangerous' Items that shoot bullets. # Six Shooter # Sawed-Off Shotgun # Tommygun 'Speedy' Items that make you faster. # Air Robinsons # Pink Cadillac # Little Red Corvette # Tiny Appaloosa # Tiny Horsie # Edison Zoomster # Riding Raptor # Stick Horse # Pleiadian Star Ship # Skeletal Horsie # Golden Air Robinsons # StarBoard # Growboard # Diamond Rocket Shoes # Growley Motorcycle 'Fireproof' Items that make you take 50% less damage from lava. # Asbestos Boots # Edvoid's Fire-Nado Eye Beam Mod Items that shoot lasers! (Increases the range and decreases mining speed) # Cyclopean Visor # Focused Eyes (BUT NOT CHANGE RANGE AND DAMAGE) Death to Blocks This looks like Eye Beam, but it doesn't increase the range of the player, instead works like Enhanced Digging. # Death Ray Dragonborn A mod that appears when any dragon is equipped # Dragon Hand # Ice Dragon Hand # Fiesta Dragon # Violet Protodrake # Legendary Dragon # Skeletal Dragon # Black Crystal Dragon Enhanced Digging Enables you to dig 3/4 faster # Cybernetic Arm # Pickaxe # Golden Pickaxe # Diamond Flashaxe # Explorer's Shovel Cupid's Firepower Enables you to pull players towards you # Heartbow # Golden Heartbow Ninja Stealth Makes you more invisible # Ninja Mask (Do note that the rest of the suit does not give the mod) Rainbows! Your punches are replaced by deadly RAINBOWS! # Pet Leprechaun # Unicorn Garland Consumable modsCategory:Eye Beam mod Mods that are obtained from consumable items. # Saucy! from the Tomato # Doctor repulsion from the Apple # Feelin' Blue from the Blueberry # Egged from the Egg or breaking a Magic Egg at 0-89% # Envious from the Green Beer # Caffeinated from the Coffee #You're a little evil from the Devil Horns or Devilfruit #Lucky Clover or Songpyeon or Rabbit's Foot # ON FIRE! from the Habanero Pepper Tank Driver #Tiny Tank Infected! This mod is usually obtained when a person is punched by a person infected with a zombie virus in a world without a Zombie Jammer. It lasts 90 seconds. # G-Virus 'Musical' You are too busy rocking to punch anybody! # Bass Guitar # Keytar # Tambourine 'Bow and Arrow' #Elvish longbow 'Fiery pet' #Nightmare Magnifying Glass #Magnifying Glass 'Claws' 1.Claw Glove